Blame it on the Rain
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: One-sided Kurtofsky songfic to 'Blame it on the Rain' by He is We.  I'm horrible at summaries.


-Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.-

*hits head against the desk* I never thought I would do a Kurtofsky fic, even if it is just one-sided. I support KLAINE with my entire being! This idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Probably OOC, but, meh. Enjoy and, if you manage to get all the way through, please review.

_**You got me caught in all this mess,**_

_**I guess we can blame it on the rain.**_

Rain fell in gray sheets outside the doors of William McKinley High School. David Karofsky stood by the entrance, waiting on one Kurt Hummel to leave after stopping by his locker after glee. Karofsky shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hearts pounding so loudly, he was sure it could be heard over the downpour coming from outside. He was going to explain everything. He was going to apologize for being an asshole for all of those years.

Quiet footsteps, barely loud enough to be heard over the storm, made their way down the hallway. Dave looked up to see Kurt walking down the hallway, wearing his boyfriend's old Dalton hoodie. He felt the pain drill at his chest as he remembered that, of course, Hummel had a boyfriend. That short, preppy, private school kid that had transferred to their school so he could be with Kurt, effectively eliminating any chance Karofsky had with the blue eyed boy.

_**My pain is knowing I can't have you.**_

"Karofsky," his steps slowed as he approached, a disgusted look wrinkling his gorgeous features. "What are you doing?" His eyes darted toward the door, like a trapped animal trying to figure out if he could out run his captor.

"Chill, I just want to talk," David assured him, remaining where he was, lest he frighten the other boy off.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What is there to talk about?" He sneered. "How much you hate me? How I'm a waste of space? How much better I look with Red Dye Number 12 all over my clothes?"

Karofsky felt the guilt of the past years weighing heavily on his chest with each word the beautiful teen spat at him venomously. "No," he said shakily, his voice cracking slightly.

Kurt looked taken aback by the soft tone of the guy who had made his life hell. "Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry." Dave closed his eyes, letting the effect of his own words take over him. "I'm sorry for the slushie facials, the dumpster tosses, slamming you into lockers… I'm sorry for everything." He opened his eyes, gazing beseechingly. "I'm sorry for everything but the kiss."

Kurt noticeably tensed as the moment from the locker room was brought up. "And wouldn't you be sorry for that?" He asked indifferently, his voice betraying only the tiniest bit of curiosity.

"I love you," the jock admitted, stepping forward to take the other teen's hand.

Kurt jerked back, his eyes full of hate and repulsion. "So what? You say sorry and you expect everything to magically be okay?" He glowered, his words scathing and hurtful. "Or even better," he let out a sarcastic bout of laughter. "You expect me to leave the man I love and come running into your arms?" Without another word, Kurt stalked past him and out of the doors.

_**I can't have you.**_

The next day at school, Karofsky watched as Kurt and Blaine walked in the school, linked together by their hands, singing quietly with matching grins as they made their way to their lockers. Dave watched enviously as Blaine's eyes lit up listening to Kurt's voice, wishing he could be in his position.

_**Tell me, does she:**_

_**Look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me, am I crazy…**_

He watched with tear filled eyes as Blaine kissed Kurt, his hands wrapping around the younger boy's waist, pulling him closer. Dave turned back to his locker, hiding his tears from everyone else.

…_**am I crazy?**_

Karofsky felt his breath hitch as Kurt walked out onto the gym floor with the rest of New Directions behind him, singing the lead of whatever song it was; he didn't recognize it. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and a form fitting blue v-neck, which simply made him look like he had been dropped from heaven's arms.

_**I catch my breath.**_

_**The one you took the moment you entered the room.**_

Blaine joined in, his voice mixing perfectly with Kurt's. He stepped beside the porcelain boy, taking his hand as soon as he was close enough. Dave was close enough to see that, with what felt like a knife to his heart, Kurt's normally pale skin had flushed pink as he grinned at the annoyingly dapper boy beside him.

_**My heart,**_

_**It breaks,**_

_**At the thought of her holding you.**_

After the pep rally, everyone swarmed to their lockers. Karofsky noticed that Blaine was standing nervously in front of Kurt's locker, his hands holding something behind his back. David started to make his way over there, but before he had taken more than a few steps, Kurt was already in front of Blaine, talking with such an overjoyed expression on his face, Karofsky found himself unable to move. He notice Blaine's smirk before said boy dropped to one knee, holding out a rose to Kurt, his lips undoubtedly forming a question that Hummel had just shrieked a 'yes' to.

_**Does she:**_

_**Look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me, am I crazy?**_

_**Or is this more than a crush?**_

Karofsky stood in the dimly lit room, surrounded by multiple other jocks, his arm around some random Cheerio he had asked to prom. Music blasted over the speakers, a beautifully slow song that had most of the couples flocking to the dance floor. Dave excused himself from his date, muttering that he was going to get a glass of punch. Instead, he worked his way around the room so he had an unimpeded view of Kurt, handsome as hell in his form fitting tux, and his boyfriend dancing. In that moment, Karofsky had never felt more alone than he had in that moment.

_**Maybe I'm alone in this,**_

_**But I find peace in solitude,**_

_**Knowing that if I had but just one kiss,**_

_**This whole room would be glowing.**_

Dave imagined a different scene, one that involved Kurt lovingly wrapped in his arms instead of that dapper bastard's. Kurt would smile brilliantly, giggling when he'd say something charming. Then they'd share a passionate kiss, not caring who saw.

_**We'd be glowing….**_

_**We'd be glowing.**_

He felt his heart crack as he was brought back to reality by the two kissing chastely in the midst of everyone else, seeing no one but each other. Gritting his teeth, Karofsky turned on his heel, walking out of the ballroom, tears streaming thick and heavy down his face.

_**Does she:**_

_**Look at you the way I do?**_

_**Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?**_

_**Does she get the same big rush**_

_**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**_

_**Tell me, am I crazy?**_

_**Or is this more than a crush?**_


End file.
